Their cousin, Their princess
by special agent Ali
Summary: Camp Rock forgot to mention Brown had a cool little girl. meet Emily Cassario, an eleven year old who rules the schools thanks to her cousins Connect three. But can she return the favor when they need her to keep Camp Rock going? CR2 my version.
1. Emily and her cool cousins

_Hey guys, _

_I had this thought, which is kind of sad because I always can start a story I just never finish them. *shrugs* oh well. _

_Anyway, I think Brown is such a cool guy and it never said in the movie but I think he'd make an awesome father._

_I own nothing except eleven year old Emily Casario her twin brothers and her mommy and Shane's mommy. For the twins, I thought with a name like Brown I had to give the boys unique names too. _

_Melody wanted the name Emily though. Good old mom_

It had been three months since Camp Rock ended. He probably missed it the most.

Brown Casario was happy to be home with his wife and three children a part of him missed the music. Missed the excitement on all those teenagers faces as they sang and played instruments. Stuff they were born to do.

It was also quiet in his house. His wife Melody had picked up their four year old twins Wesley and Zephyr from preschool and was at the park to tire them out.

He was waiting for their oldest to come home. Emily had just turned eleven. He couldn't believe his baby was now in junior high.

It was a quarter to three now and right on time the door opened. He heard it click but no footsteps came to his study.

Surprised, Brown walked into the living room to find his brown haired, blue eyed angel on the couch looking sullen.

"Hey princess" Brown greeted her and Emily looked up. She gave him a small smile.

"Hi daddy" Emily answered him then drifted her eyes back to the floor.

Brown put on his best parenting face and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she put her head on him.

"There's a school dance coming up" she mumbled. Emily was not looking forward to it. School was a nightmare already. Sure, she was smart and was getting an A in all her classes but she didn't fit in.

She had ruled elementary school and yet they forced her to leave it. Her little school, with its cool park and all those young kids who looked up to her.

Emily Janet Casario wasn't fond of her middle school. She was a small fish moved from her small pond to the ocean her father said to her at the beginning. She wanted her pond back.

Brown stroked her hair. "I told you pumpkin, you have to give it time" he said gently and she rolled her eyes. Dads didn't get it. They had forgotten what it was liked being a kid she reckoned.

"I know, it's getting better actually" she started and he smiled. "See…" he began and she immediately put her hand on his mouth.

"Don't interrupt daddy" she scolded and he nodded. She put down her hand and climbed onto his lap.

"But you see there's this fall dance coming up and I need something cool to contribute or I'm stuck as the loser for the year" she added.

Brown nodded. He then had the most brilliant idea. He was related to a pretty famous boy band.

"All right sweetie, go start your homework and your father will make some calls" he told her and Emily grinned.

"Great, I knew you wouldn't let me down, my school is going to have the best music ever" she said. She turned and hugged him, pecked his cheek and raced off to her bedroom.

Brown chuckled and took out his cell phone. He went through his numbers and pressed one.

"Hello?" a young man's voice answered.

"Hey Shane, how is my awesome nephew?" Brown asked and Shane Gray chuckled.

"I'm all right Uncle Brown, pretty excited actually, a storm came for this show we were supposed to do so its cancelled, I feel bad for our fans but my bros and I are chillin this weekend" Shane answered.

"That's great" Brown said, a little too enthusiastically because Shane cautiously asked why he was so excited.

"Shane, do you think my three favorite nephews will do me a huge favor?" Brown asked instead emphasizing huge.

"What is it?" Shane asked cautiously, he hated to screw with his and C3's plans.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to" Brown started and Shane wanted to cut it rudely and say all right then nice talking to you and hang up.

He didn't though. Partially because he had been raised better and partially because Shane knew Brown would get revenge on Christmas.

"Shane? You still there?" Shane suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and realized he didn't hear what Brown wanted.

"Yeah, sorry Uncle Brown, I wasn't listening" he admitted. Brown rolled his eyes. He knew where Emily got her bad habits from.

"I asked if you, Nate and Jason could perform at Emily's school dance on Saturday, she hasn't taken the change from elementary school well and I know that you three could make her more popular" Brown repeated.

Shane sighed. He loved his fans and he adored Emily, he did really, but he was looking forward to a little friendly competition between him and his brothers in some video games.

He knew the guilt would kill more though. Even though he had met and hugged a million little girls in his life only one was his number one.

"All right Uncle Brown, the guys and I will see you Friday" Shane said after a few minutes.

Brown grinned. "You're a good man Shane, thank you, Emily will love this" he said.

"I'd do anything for her, I love you, I'll see you in a few days" Shane responded and hung up just as Nate and Jason walked back into their hotel room.

"Guys, change of plans, Emily needs Connect Three to sing at her school" he said.

Nate sighed. "I wish you'd stop making plans for us without talking to us first" he said. Shane shrugged. "You wanna call our Uncle back and tell him? He says Emily isn't fitting in well and needs someone cool but heck Nate if you want to cancel go ahead" he said.

Nate folded his arms and glared at him. "I didn't say I wouldn't help Emily, I just said quit talking like your boss of me" he said. "Yeah..." Jason suddenly spoke up. Both were taken aback as Jason wasn't the one to reject anything.

"You wanna call Uncle Brown Jay?" Shane asked and Jason shook his head. "No, I'll be glad to come and help Emily it's just...there was a documentary about birds and I was going to miss it with the concert anyway but now..." he said.

Shane smiled. "Record it on my tv bro" he offered and Jason cheered and hurried off to do so. When he came back he was all smiles. "Okay now I'm ready to rock" he said and Shane smiled.

Meanwhile Brown hung up his phone and went to Emily's room. "Hey kiddo, I got you a band to play Saturday" he said as he opened her door.

He turned and left. Emily jumped off her bed and ran after him. "Aren't you going to tell me who?" she asked and he shook his head.

"You'll have to wait till Friday, it's a surprise" he said.

When Melody and the twins came home, Emily whined to her it wasn't fair to keep secrets. Melody looked at her husband and he winked at her.

"Sorry baby, but look its almost Tuesday, it will go fast" she said. Emily crossed her arms and pouted but neither gave in.

The days did go by but not fast enough. When Friday finally rolled around Emily couldn't sit still sixth period.

Her friend Katie was equally excited. "Can I come see the band?" she asked and Emily nodded. "Course, you're my best friend Katie, we been friends since kindergarten after all" she answered.

When the bell rang the two ran to the bus stop never slowing during their rush.

Brown was ready for her. At eleven he picked up the trio from the airport, grateful the guys had hats and shades on. They got out of their without being mobbed.

"All right, the bus should be letting her off at the stop now, takes her about ten minutes to get home, my guess it will be five, she is excited" he told the three.

They all nodded. They all got into positions and had their guitars around them. Shane decided to sing Emily's favorite song 'Hello Beautiful.'

Emily opened the door to find no one. She took Katie inside and called out.

Brown greeted them both and gave both girls a hug. "I had to bring Katherine dad, she is my best friend" Emily said.

Brown chuckled and led the girls to the couch. "All right boys" he then said and stepped back. Nate and Jason stepped out from the kitchen. Shane stayed till his part.

Emily and Katie's eyes widened as they began playing. Thevgirls kept quiet during the song though they did share excited giggles at Emily's awesome cousins.

Nate walked over and sat next to Emily before he began.

"Hello beautiful

How's it going?

I hear it's wonderful in California

I been missing you

Its true"

Shane then stepped out holding just a microphone.

"But tonight, I'm gonna fly

Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly

Cause I could comb across the world and see everything

And never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes"

Nate took Emily's hand then as Shane went over and sat between her and Katie.

'Hello beautiful

Its been a long time

Since my phone's rung

And you've been on that line

I've been missing you

Its true"

Shane smiled at Emily and kissed her cheek as Nate finished his verse.

"But tonight, I'm gonna fly

Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly

Oh, yeah

Cause I could comb across the world and see everything

AND NEVER BE SATISFIED

If I couldn't see

those eyes"

When he finished both girls clapped and Emily clapped hardest.

"Oh my god, that was beatufiul, I can't believe my three awesome cousins are my surprise!" Emily squealed.

Shane chuckled and stood up to ruffle her hair. "Well of course princess, when your dad called us we couldn't refuse helping out our awesome cousin" he said and then looked to Katie. "And of course our super fan, now give us hugs ladies. Both squealed as the hugged Shane.

Then they hugged Nate and finally jumped off the couch to Jason who stood in front of them.

"Wow, I am so jealous of you Emily, being related to such awesome people" Katie said mesmerized as they finished hugging Jason.

"I second that" Shane said and they all laughed.

Nate got up and went back to the kitchen. He came back with his backpack and took out a few things.

"Uncle Brown told us you would bring Katie so we came prepared" he explained as he took out some photos. One single of each guy and a group. All signed.

"Th….thanks" Katie stammered as she was given the present. She then launched herself at him again and he chuckled. "No big, your our cousin's best friend so makes you family too" he said and Katie smiled happily.

"Thanks Nate..." she said when she pulled away and held her photos. "What's up Katie bear?" Jason asked as he noticed she became one of their fans who wanted to speak but was too nervous.

"No...nothing" she stuttered and he bent in front of her. "I'll tell you what I tell everyone kiddo, were just three normal brothers and we are delighted to take pictures" he said and she smiled and took out her polaroid.

Jason lifted her like a brides maid as Nate lifted Emily. Shane squatted in front and pulled two thumbs up and Brown snapped the photo.

"Emily, we are going to have the best dance ever" Katie then told Emily who nodded. The two squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

They made too much noise because then two little boys wandered out rubbing their eyes. The twins had been taking their naps but when they saw their cousins they forgot to be grumpy.

"SHANE! NATE! JASON!" both yelled and Shane caught and lifted both.

"Hey Zephyr and Wesley, I missed you two" he told them as they hugged him.

"We missed you two" they said. They then greeted the other boys and hugged and high fived both.

"So Em, due to the weather we aren't due back till Tuesday so Sunday we'll hang out and Monday we leave" Shane then said.

"I'm so spending the weekend here" Katie said before Emily could screech her excitement. Shane laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Sure Katie, if your parents agree" he said. It was going to be a fun weekend Katie thought.

_Shall I continue this? Do you like Emily? _


	2. The diva's evil mini me

_Hey I didn't think this story would get so popular. Three review woo hoo thanks and thank you for liking Emily and yes I wish I could be her too lol_

_I own nothing but Emily, Katie and any other character I made up. I don't own JB or Camp Rock though boo_

Katie grabbed the phone that was in the living room. "Can I call my house now?" she asked before dialing. Brown nodded and Katie dialed.

She didn't get an answer from her house. She knew her dad was working but her mom didn't work on Fridays and should have been there with her baby brother Joseph.

She hung up and dialed her mom's cell.

"Hi mom, guess what Connect Three is here" she practically screamed when her mom answered and only got a laugh in return.

"I know baby girl, Brown called me yesterday and yes you can stay but do treat the boys with respect" Alexandra Draught replied.

"Oh mom you're the best" Katie squealed. "I know, now come outside and get your stuff wild child" Alexandra replied and Katie nearly dropped the phone.

She put it back and grabbed Emily's hand. "My mom is here Em, come with me" she said and dragged her to the door.

Alexandra waved hello to Emily as she stood by her car in the Casario's driveway.

"Hi Mrs. Draught, thanks so much for letting Katie stay" Emily greeted her.

Alexandra nodded. "No problem sweetie, can I meet your cousins? I would love to meet the famous band Katherine obsesses over" she asked and Emily laughed but nodded.

"Okay mother just don't embarrass me" Katie warned. Alexandra rolled her eyes as she followed the girls inside.

"Hello Brown and you must be the famous connect three" Alexandra greeted the four men and Brown smiled.

"Yes Alexandra, this is Shane, Nate and Jason Gray, my little sisters talented boys" Brown said pointing at each boy who stood and smiled politely.

The boys shook hands and Alexandra smiled. "Such gentlemen, no wonder you have my daughter and thousands of girls hearts" she said and all three boys laughed. "We try our best Ma'am, were just three brothers trying to show our life through music but still be good role models" Nate said.

"Yep, Natey said it all, were glad Katie adores us makes us feel good" Shane added. "I love our fans and birds" Jason supplied.

Alexandra was satisfied that the boys were good and kissed her daughters cheek. "Be good baby girl and have fun" she said and left.

"Sorry about her, she is so old" Katie said once the door was closed and everyone laughed.

"You'll get old too poppet" Brown said and ruffled Katie's hair then left the five alone.

Emily wanted to go outside to the park but surrendered the idea when all three boys looked uncomfortable.

"Are you sure Em? We might not be able to play if any fans come, we've been told its bad for our reps to be rude" Shane said and Emily laughed.

"True, I guess not then. Besides I think it might pop that already giant ego of yours Gray" she agreed and Shane dropped his mouth.

He took a menacing step toward her and she backed away. "I was kidding" she said but it was too late. He lunged and grabbed her. He tackled her to the ground and tickled her.

"Help! Katie, Nate, Jay, someone help" Emily yelled and Nate whacked Shane with a pillow from the couch which started a small fight and Shane whacked back with a pillow of his own.

They did that till they broke a small vase and got yelled at by Brown.

"Settle down children now!" he scolded and they all apologized. They settled down and played board games till dinner time after that.

After dinner and clean up they watched hairspray and the girls swooned over Zac Efron.

"Do you think that kid is cuter than me?" Shane asked his cousin and she shrugged.

"Well considering all three of you are family, yes, he's my future husband" she replied and Shane stuck his tongue out at her.

By the time nine rolled around both girls were sound asleep just as the movie ended.

Shane lifted Emily and Nate took Katie and put them both in Emily's full size bed. The next morning the had cereal and hung out at the park till five as the dance was at six. The three had gotten sunglasses and cowboy hats from Brown as disguises and they worked well.

At five they came home and dressed up. Katie's was a sky blue dress and Emily's was a baby pink. The guys wore nice tuxedos.

Then Melanie, Emily's obnoxious classmate saw them when they entered the dance.

"Oh my gosh it's Connect Three, gee I wonder who invited them?" she asked.

"Hey, it was our pleasure to come" Shane said stepping in. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure, I'm sure you love doing charity work, so Em were you sobbing to them? Shane were family, I need help cause I'm such a loser" she asked mocking the girl.

Emily clenched a fist getting angry. "Hey, don't be like that little girl, we really are glad to be here" Nate stepped in holding her back.

"I am so sure Nate, so Em did you beg?" she asked and Emily clenched her other fist.

"Least they came Melanie" she said and Melanie laughed.

"Because they are your family, oh look at me, I'm Emily, my dad owns a stupid camp and my cousins are so famous and I get everything I want" Melanie mocked her.

She then folded her arms. "You can't do a thing on your own, that's why they put you with the retarded children, your stupid Emily" she went on.

Emily felt tears falling. "Shut up Melanie, least I brought a band" she yelled and Melanie fake gasped.

"So these guys don't count?" she asked and behind her were the Jonas Brothers.

"See, my daddy is rich too, but unlike yours he pays for his guests, you just get charity, you always do Emily Casario, you'll never fit in here loser" she said.

"So were not playing?" Jason asked. Emily shook her head.

"No Jason, I'm sorry" she said.

"I'm sorry too, sorry you have to put up with her" Melanie said.

"That's enough out of you little brat" Shane said and went to smack her and was pulled away by both his brothers.

"Don't you dare touch me Shane Gray, you are so stupid, I can't believe you turned down my sister for that stupid Mitchie girl" Melanie said.

"That's cause your sister is an ugly witch like you" Emily said. She burst into tears and ran outside.

"Stupid Melanie Tyler, I hate her" she said as Katie followed. Katie put her arm around her and they walked together.

"Don't listen to her Em, you are so not stupid, needing a little help is not bad and she is jealous because her dad wasted money on the dumb Jonas and couldn't get the awesome C3" Katie said and Emily shrugged.

"I guess, but she always win, I hate her" Emily whined. "My cousin Caitlyn told me her big sister Tess is the same, she said it was because of her Mitchie lost final jam" Katie said.

"I can't wait till next year, dad says I'm finally old enough to be a camper, I'll show the Tyler's" Emily said and Katie grinned.

"That's my girl, now come on lets go back and have fun, forget that creepy girl and dance with your cousins, they came for you" Katie said and Emily nodded.

"Your right, Connect three are my cousins and I'm proud of that" Emily agreed. She wiped her eyes and the two turned back.

They ran into Shane a second later and Emily hugged him. "I'm so glad you came for me Shane" she said and he hugged back.

"Me too, I'm sorry about that girl but what did she mean by her sister?" he asked.

"Her full name is Melanie Angela Tyler, Tess Tyler's little sister, dad says he's had trouble with that girl" Emily replied and Shane nodded.

"No wonder I hate that kid, what a brat, she deserves a good spanking for her bad mouth" he said and Emily grinned.

"Forget her Shane, why don't we go back and show those Jonas's who the better musicians are" she suggested and Shane nodded. He texted Nate and Jason who had split up to find Emily and everyone met back up at the gym.

The Jonas's were nice and decided to switch off every song so they could have fun and dance too.

Emily decided she liked the brothers but not as much as C3 of course.

As the dance was ending at eight two girls suddenly ran in. They ran to the stage as C3 was up again. "Sorry I'm so late Shane, stupid traffic" Mitchie Torres said. "Caitlyn? What are you doing here cuz?" Katie asked and Caitlyn turned and grinned at her.

"Shane called Mitchie and she called me to tag along, you must be Emily" Caitlyn answered and Emily nodded. Mitchie turned and grinned at the girls. "Oh wow she is adorable guys" she said and jumped off the stage and went to Emily.

"Hi I'm Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend" she said and Emily gasped. "Wow, your so much prettier in person, the camera really doesn't capture all of someone's beauty" she said and Mitchie grinned.

"Why thank you and I agree as you are also much prettier in person, both of you are" she answered.

"So are you going to sing?" Emily asked. "Do you want me to?" Mitchie asked and she nodded. "Shane said you were the prettiest voice he ever heard, like an angel" Emily said and Shane blushed.

"Thanks Em" he muttered but Mitchie kissed his cheek. "Yes thanks, your so sweet Shane" she said and he smiled.

"Should we sing your song?" he asked and she nodded. She went back up and with Nate and Jason playing the music she began 'this is me' and then Shane joined in and then the dance was over.

"That was really good, it was nice meeting you three, good luck" Joe Jonas said walking over with Nick and Kevin. They shook hands and left. "They are pretty cool but you three are better" Emily said and all three smiled.

After that night Emily was right she did get more popular as everyone like Connect three. They also liked Emily didn't gloat like Melanie and soon Emily became more popular than Melanie. By the time sixth grade ended she had become the class president and Katie became vice. The two were very popular with the school and enjoyed that.

But then school ended and Emily sighed as her father would leave the family again. But then he had a surprise for her.

"How would you like to come to camp rock this summer?" he asked and Emily hugged him hard. "I'd love that daddy" she squealed. Soon she said goodbye to the twins and her mom and the two were off to Camp Rock for two months.

Except Brown didn't seem as excited this time as they drove by a sign for Camp Star. "Another Camp opened up?" Emily said and Brown sighed. "This is not good poppet, not at all" he murmured and Emily wondered just how bad it all was.


	3. Camp Rock begins again

_Hey all, so yeah changing the idea of this story, going to add Emily in to CR2 and I changed it to CR3 being bro's. Did anyone ever notice though in first CR it seemed like they weren't bro's? I mean in the limo Nate said to Shane your uncle not our. But then CR2 Brown says Nephews so its like they changed that. Just weird to me, I mean just cause their real bros don't mean they always have to be on screen._

_Anyways excusing the rant, this is CR2 but my version of it. I mean I'll be sticking to movie a bit but mostly its all my work with my OC Emily in it._

_Oh, one more thing, you all should reread the chapters mostly chapter 2 as I added to it from the dance and the camp thing starts from it. _

_I own nothing but Emily Cassario her BFF Katie and Katie's mom and Caitlyn's aunt Alexandra. Everyone else belongs to someone else._

Brown was indeed anxious but he decided not to let Emily catch on to that.

When he parked and they got out their stuff, he took his daughters hand and led her around camp. Emily took it all in with awe.

"This really is the coolest place on Earth, your giving Disney competition dad" she said and he laughed.

"I do try poppet" Brown agreed though it seemed as though it were forced agreement. Last year he'd have agreed whole heartedly but now their was a fear to his voice.

Before Emily could ask if he was okay they were at the lake and Brown called to a woman.

She turned and grinned at him. "Hey Brown, ready for another rocking summer?" she asked and he nodded.

"Sure, if camp Star keeps its distance" he muttered. "I'm sure they will, it's a big lake and….oh my lord is this really Emily?" she asked noticing her.

Emily nodded and held out her hand. "Yep, I just turned eleven and so my dad finally thinks I'm old enough to rock out" she said and struck a rocker pose.

Lola laughed and grasped her hands. "Well I'm Lola and if you ever need anything feel free to come to me" she said and Emily nodded.

"Thanks Lola, come on kiddo, we got work to do before the campers start arriving" Brown said.

"And your nephews" Lola added and Emily gasped. "The guys are coming?" she asked. Brown gave Lola a disapproving look and she blushed.

"Yes your cousins are coming just don't tell anyone" he said and she nodded.

Brown led her to his office and she helped him set up for an hour but then he let her go wander around by herself.

"I'm sure Caitlyn will be here by now, why don't you go find her" he suggested with a twinkle in his eyes after everything was done.

Emily nodded not noticing the twinkle. "Okay, I didn't get to talk to her much, maybe I should even call Katie, I didn't tell her I was coming here" she said and hurried out.

Brown chuckled. Emily ran to where they parked their car and sure enough Caitlyn had just climbed out her aunt's car.

"Hi Caitlyn!" Emily yelled and hurried over to her. Caitlyn turned at the voice and smiled.

"Hey miss Cassario, so your first year of camp huh?" she asked and Emily nodded.

"My parents are a bit protective so it just makes it more awesome I'm here" she said.

"Me too, this is so awesome even more now" a voice called out and behind the car stepped Katie who was helping her mom grab her stuff from the trunk.

"Oh my goodness" Emily yelled and ran to her and they hugged.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" they asked simultaneously and giggled.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings" they answered simultaneously again and Alexandra chuckled.

"Well, that's it kiddo, you three have fun now" she said and all three heads nodded and Alexandra pulled away.

"So now what?" Emily asked when the car was gone. "Well, you two should go find your bunk while I wait for Mitchie" Caitlyn suggested.

Emily took Katie's hand. "Come on my dad already showed me everything" she said. Emily grabbed one of her bags and the two hurried off down to the junior rockers cabins.

Caitlyn moved her stuff over to a cabin she knew she and Mitchie liked and just as she was on her second trip back a van pulled up.

Caitlyn ran down to Mitchie and they hugged acting like they hadn't seen each other in a year when really it had been five months since New Years party.

"Come on barely anyone is here yet so we get Vibe" Caitlyn said and Mitchie grinned.

"Your right and I was sure we were running late" Mitchie said. Caitlyn shrugged.

"They snooze they lose" she answered as they climbed the stairs and opened the cabin door.

The two younger girls could hear the screams as they ran back. "Sounds like Mitchie arrived" Katie quipped. Emily nodded and holding hands the two ran up to spy.

They opened the door in time to hear Tess Tyler ask Mitchie about Shane.

"Nothing is going on" Mitchie said. Caitlyn scoffed. "That's a total lie" she said.

"Of course it is, you girls should have seen those two kissing both on Christmas and New Years under the mistletoe" Emily added.

"Really?" Tess asked and Peggy raised a brow. "I didn't know children were allowed in here" she said.

Emily folded her arms. "Watch it, my daddy runs camp, I should be able to go wherever I want" she said with a smirk.

Mitchie playfully bopped her head with her hand. "Not if you keep being rude" she said and Emily apologized.

"Girls meet our little informer, Brown's daughter Emily and this is Caitlyn's cousin Katie" Mitchie said.

"So your connect three's cousin?" Ella asked and Emily nodded. "Yup and if Mitchie doesn't want to admit just how much she loves one of my adorable cousins we shouldn't pry" she answered.

"That's cause nothing is going on, Shane and I were barely together that week" Mitchie said.

'So that's why the boys are coming' Emily mused. Since last year at camp Shane and Mitchie only met up at her dance and the Christmas/New Year week.

But both those times the guys were rocking out during their visits. Emily mused Mitchie was right, even though they kissed, Shane and Mitchie didn't really know each other.

Everyone started giving Mitchie a hard time so Katie decided to save her.

"Why is there like no one here?" she asked. Everyone turned and saw her looking out the window.

"Maybe it's got something to do with that camp Star?" Emily mused.

Ella shook her head. "I'm sure their just late, once the opening jam starts, this place will be mobbed" she said and the child nodded.

"Speaking of opening Jam, does anyone have anything planned out?" Peggy asked.

"Kind of, maybe, sort of, I don't know" Mitchie stuttered and all six girls looked at her.

"Sing it" they all said in unison.

"It's not really finished or special" Mitchie said. "Sing it" they replied.

"Last year's old news, I'm breaking out my six string and playing from my heart" she sang.

"That's pretty" they all said. "Too bad it's all I have so far, I wrote it on the way here" she admitted.

"Well when's opening Jam? Maybe we could help you finish it" Emily asked.

"Should be in an hour" Tess said. "That's not long, maybe we should do it later" Mitchie said.

Emily shook her head and peeked out of the door. "Look theirs some guys maybe they can help" she said.

"Barron! Sander!" Mitchie called. "Even better, their our friends already" Emily said.

They four older girls ran ahead and hugged the boys. "Guys this is my cousin Katie and this is Brown's daughter Emily" Caitlyn said introducing the two younger girls.

"Hey, so Brown's finally letting you off the leash huh?" Barron commented and Emily laughed.

"You could say that, so you boys going to help us get a song written?" she asked.

"For some pretty girls like you why not?" the blonde guitarist said and Emily grinned.

"Guys it's only two lines" Mitchie said. "You gotta have something else" Caitlyn said and Mitchie gave the guitarist the music sheet.

When Mitchie sang the lines again Emily jumped in. "It's not déjà vu, it's another summer, that's how this chapter starts" she sang.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she wrote it down. "Perfect…" she said and suddenly everything began flowing out as they teens wrote it out.

"So what's the title?" Katie asked when it was done.

"It's a brand new day?" Mitchie asked and they nodded. "Can I see it?" Emily asked and she took the lyrics she wrote.

"Meet me at the stage in twenty minutes" she said and grabbing Katie the two ran off.

When they began to play onstage as Ella predicted people crowded around and even began dancing as Emily handed out the lyrics.

"Sing along everyone, its what camps all about" she told them and everyone did as it was a true fun upbeat song.

When the song ended Brown jumped up on stage. "All right, Mitchie Torres returning rocker" he said and Mitchie waved.

"Welcome to Camp Rock everyone, the heart and soul of rock and roll!" he yelled out and everyone cheered.

"I hope this year will be the best yet as I have a few surprises…" Brown said as a truck honked and everyone turned to Connect three riding in.

"Ah, my first surprise, I'd like to welcome my nephews better known to the world as Connect three, Shane, Jason and Nate Gray" he said as the car stopped.

Shane fell out as his brothers had tied his shoes together and Emily laughed.

"You two are so mean" she called out on Mitchie's microphone.

"He said he could make anything look cool" Nate said as Shane jumped up with a chicken on his head.

"And he stands corrected, a nice entrance by Shane Gray" Nate said and clapped and she shook her head.

Mitchie had run over by then. "You okay pop star?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just get revenge later…surprise" he answered and hugged her.

"All right, well they will be us the entire summer as well this new camper, I'd like you all to meet my daughter Emily" Brown said.

"Hi everyone, hey cousins glad you all could make it but where's your bus?" she asked.

"It's kind of in a ditch" Jason said. "You killed a bus?" she called out.

"Long story" he said with a shrug.

"And we'd love to hear it but right now I must inform you all that we are a bit smaller this year thanks to Camp Star, run by a man who needs to get over the fact I kicked him out of the band Axel Turner" Brown said.

"Well we can manage, it's a big lake" Emily said and Brown nodded.

"Yes I am sure we can live peacefully…" he said but then motorboats were heard and they shot off some parachutes before driving off.

Emily caught one. "Marshmallows?" she called out and opened the bag and ate one. "Yummy" she said.

"I got chocolate" Connie said in front of her.

"Graham crackers!" Barron said. "Sounds like a recipe for S'mores" Emily quipped eating another marshmallow.

Mitchie had went to Barron and took the card on top of his. "It is, Camp rock's been invited to a bonfire for Camp Star" she said.

"No way, this is a setup" Brown called out but then everyone chanted Bonfire.

"Well, I think your outnumbered dad" Emily said and he sighed and sat on the stage and she sat on his lap.

"Come on Brown, this'll be fun and besides you want to show Emily how to be nice to an enemy" Connie said.

"Yeah Brown besides I'm sure my mom isn't saying that because she didn't make dessert yet" Mitchie added and Brown rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll all meet at the boats tonight and paddle out" he said and lifting off Emily he stormed off.

"He's not happy" Emily said as Nate and Jason sat beside her.

"He'll be fine, he's just a big worrier" Jason said and she nodded.

Emily and Katie went back off to join the junior rockers who were all going out on the canoes together.

_Okay stopping here next chapter begins at Camp Star. Hope you all like Emily. _


	4. Camp Star steals Camp Rock's counselers

"Oh great, you're here!" an all too familiar mean voice greeted the girls when they got back to their cabin.

"Funny, I could say the same about you Melanie" Emily answered. She turned and folded her arms at the brat.

"Watch it Emily! Just because your daddy runs this camp don't make you special, my sister and I are the queens here" Melanie spat.

Emily glared at her. "You wish, as you said my daddy does run this camp so less you wanna go home soon you better be nice to me" she retorted.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Dream on, I don't be nice to talent less trash" she said and walked away.

Emily clenched her fists in annoyance and Katie patted her shoulder.

"Don't let her spoil this Em, she's just jealous because she has to pay people to do stuff for her while you get stuff for free" she said.

Emily calmed down and nodded. "Your right Katie and thanks, I'll show that brat just who is talent less" she promised.

Katie nodded. "Come on lets go finback to Caitlyn's cabin, my cousin and her friends are better than these children" she suggested and Katie nodded.

Melanie heard that and scowled. She followed them out and to Mitchie's cabin.

She followed them inside. "Tess! Why do we have to hang with all these losers? I thought you said this place was cool!" she whined.

Tess strolled over and smiled at her sister calmly while Emily scowled angry again at the brat.

"Well you make with what you can kid" she said. Melanie scowled and folded her arms.

"All I seen are losers sis….wait a minute your that winner from last year the Dupree girl" she said noticing Peggy. She nodded. Melanie smirked. "Good job sister, eat out the competition early" she said and Tess covered her mouth.

"Kids…bye all" she said and the two Tyler's left. "I hate that girl so much" Emily said.

Mitchie ruffled her hair. "Were not too fond of the Tyler's either kid but Camp Rock is about roughing it" she answered.

Emily folded her arms. "I know I just wish I could prove to Melanie that I am not a loser and neither are my cousins and this camp is awesome" she said.

Mitchie smiled. "Well…I do have a song you can do, I was going to see if I could perform it tonight but I think you should do it" she suggested.

Emily gasped. "I…I couldn't take your stuff…" she stuttered and Mitchie smiled fondly.

"I'm always writing stuff kiddo and I don't mind sharing with an awesome rocker" she said.

She took her hand. "Come on let me teach it to you" she said and Emily followed. Mitchie took out her guitar and strummed chords then let Emily try.

She strummed the same chords and smiled. "I already know how to play, the guys taught me" she said.

Mitchie chuckled. "Right I forgot who you were related to" she said and put up the music.

"Go for it Em" she said and Emily played Mitchie's song.

When it was done Mitchie gave her the music and words and told Emily to hold onto it for later.

Emily smiled and took it all and promised to do her best. "I'm glad I brought my guitar" she said.

Emily and Katie hung out at Vibe till it was time to leave for Camp Star and they had to go with the other junior rockers.

"Wow…" Katie breathed when they set foot and Emily hit her shoulder lightly.

"This place is nothing compared to Camp Rock" she said but inside she was slightly amazed.

"Yeah…hey come on were ditching the dodo bird" a boy named Trevor said as everyone ran past the three.

He took Emily's hand and pulled her along and Emily grabbed Katie's hand and the three ran with their group.

"Don't worry I got them" Jason called out as he ran past the junior rockers counselor.

The kids finally stopped out of breath and he stopped too. "Wow you all are fast, reminds me when I was a junior rocker" he said.

"Hey Jay" Emily called out and Jason high fived her and then the other kids.

"You all look awesome…hey what's you got there bud? A camera?" he asked Trevor.

Trevor raised a brow. "Good guess curly" he answered. Jason smiled and reached for it.

"That's a really cool model" he said and Trevor pulled at the camera.

"Yeah and don't touch it" he said. "What think I'll drop it in the water?" Jason asked and suddenly as he yanked it out of the boys grasp it flew and landed in the water.

"If you guessed that I think you win" he said.

"Great now you get to go take a swim with it curly top" Trevor said.

"I'll hold your stuff Jason" Emily suggested and Jason nodded and took off his shoes and jacket.

He climbed the railing and did a cannonball and soon got the camera. He swam for shore and the kids ran to greet him.

"Better hope this works Jason" Trevor snarled as he snatched the camera and started tinkering with it.

"Come on cousin, I think I saw someone handing out hot chocolate" Emily said and took Jason's arm.

Katie took his other hand and the three left the rockers who were left under the care of the counselor.

The three got the chocolate and went to find Nate. He was by the seats for the stage where the show was.

"Hey Nate, ready for the show?" Jason asked.

Nate turned and Emily gave him a don't ask look when he raised a brow at Jason's drenched look.

He nodded. "Yeah because we should really be here Jay, this guy is obviously just doing this as revenge and as Brown's family we should just leave" Nate answered.

"But the show will start soon" Katie pointed out.

"So? I am not staying at this bonfire" Nate declared.

"Hey pouty boy. You better hurry, the show is about to start" a young girl said and Nate suddenly smiled slightly.

"Yeah, come on girls we better get our seats, the show is about to start like the nice lady said" Nate said.

Jason smirked. "Uh huh" he said.

"Don't mock" Nate replied. "I'm not" Jason answered sipping his hot chocolate"

"Liar" Nate answered leading the girls away. "Okay maybe a little" he answered and followed the three down to where Shane and Mitchie were who had saved seats.

Axle Turner walked onstage then as they all sat.

"Hello everyone! I'm Axle Turner, welcoming all of you plus my dear friend Brown Cassario to Camp Star!" he said.

Brown rolled his eyes but waved to the crowd and went for the empty seat by Emily.

"Hi princess" he said.

"Yes, once again welcome but now lets move on to what this campfire is all about…singing…is there anyone out there who'd like to sing for us? Anyone at all is welcome" he said.

Mitchie tapped Emily. "Go for it girl" she said and she shook her head.

"I'm not going alone" she said. "I'll come with you, all of us will right girls?" she said and everyone nodded.

They all stood and Axle pointed to the stage. "Let's hear what you got ladies" he called and left the stage.

The girls went down and everyone but Mitchie and Emily stayed up front and sang together.

We're like a melody with no words Until we figure it out We sing La, la, la, la, la, la I know it's simple, yeah But it's worked right up 'til now Cause, up 'til now, yeah Every day's been like a dream world, oh, but now you're not just in my head oh, no Will we remember different summers? It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands Heads is easy Tails is harder to plan If we're starting all over again and again and again Oh, You know that I can't help but wonder What's gonna happen next. I'm a little curious, oh yeah Every star that I stood under, When you were under it too Did you ever think about us?I hope you did 'cause I can tell you That's something I'll never forget I won't forget If we remember different summers It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands Heads is easy Tails is harder to plan If we're starting all over again Only friends Just beginning But I hope that we find it again So we can go from here

Mitchie stopped and Emily sang the end alone. Will we remember different summers? It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands Heads is easy Tails is harder to plan If we're starting all over again oh-oh Again and again and again and again Again and again and again Will we remember different summers?

Axle came back as the girls hugged. "Yes, very well done ladies but now lets see what Camp Star can do shall we?"

Emily sat pleased with their song but started to have doubts after Camp Star ended their performance. It was called Fire and it definitely rocked.

Nate groaned as something hit his eye at end. Emily saw it was a bracelet and saw the girls hand go down.

She wondered if her cousin liked her but couldn't as Axle offered to take Camp rocks counselors.

"No Way! Dad already is short" she yelled. "I know princess and that is why were leaving" Brown agreed and she nodded.

"Come on guys" she called out and her cousins followed but then a voice stopped them.

"Hey wait, are you okay? I think my bracelet may have hit you" the same girl from before asked.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, but I'm totally fine uh….Dana" he answered fingering the bracelet which luckily had her name on it.

"Good I am just glad this is over with, we been practicing like a month" she answered.

"Well you were wonderful" Nate complimented and she smiled.

"Thanks, I am just glad you all came my dad, Axle Turner, he thought no one would show up" she retorted.

"Axle is your dad, great…" Emily said and Nate gave her a look and then at Shane who was there as well.

"We'll be over there" he said and took Emily away who whined. "Great now I can't hear" she said.

She stared at them trying to read their lips. The conversation didn't last much longer as Axle was watching.

"Yeah, I guess my dad has that rep but he is a great guy" she said once they were gone.

"Yeah, don't mind Emily" he answered. "Your cousin is cute, looks just her father" she said.

She then turned and saw her dad. "I should go, it was nice meeting you Nate" she added.

Nate smiles. "You too Dana and here's your bracelet back, you don't want to lose it"

"You can keep it if you want" she said. "I don't do bracelets" he answered and she blushed slightly.

"Of course well uh…I am really glad your okay, hate to hurt those pretty eyes of yours" she said.

He nods. "Thanks…he stammers" he said. Dana blushes a bit more.

"Yeah uh sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" she answers.

"It's fine I get told that a lot, uh well bye" he answers and they depart.

Nate walks back to Shane and Emily. "I am an idiot" he tells them.

"Yup" Shane says and Nate hits him. "A strong idiot" he groans and Mitchie rolls her eyes.

They head back to the boats and soon Mitchie comes up looking mad.

"That guy on stage is a huge jerk and Tess now joined Camp Star" she told them.

Emily grins at that. "Did Melanie go too?" she asks and Mitchie nods.

"Along with half our counselors…I'm worried guys" she adds.

Emily had been happy the Tyler's were gone but was worried too that so many people left Camp Rock.

She had a feeling her first year was going to end soon as the group paddled home.

_I hope you all like Emily still. I may do more of her after I do the movie. _


	5. bad news but CR campers won't back down

_Hey, wow I should update once in a while lol. Sorry just been a crazy year with losing my grandma on new years. _

_Anyway, as you can see I am doing the movie but not really. I do like to change stuff to make it my own. _

_Do you all like the way I'm doing the movie? Do you all like Em and Katie?_

_Bit of drama here, poor Em, some reason all my characters always end up crying._

_But sadly I don't own camp rock or any of its characters. I do however own Emily Marie Cassario and Katherine 'Katie' Elizabeth Draught._

When the group returned they all went into the cafeteria. Brown went to the front.

"Well, I can see now how loyal camp rockers are" he said and a small cheer went up.

Brown smiled and waved for it to quiet. "Thank you all but now it is very late so I need you all to go to your cabin and get some sleep" he said.

They all nodded. Emily was sure she only heard the tension in her fathers voice.

She stopped and told Katie to go on. Soon only her family and Dee was in the large room.

"Is something wrong?" she asked noticing her father had stopped the four and she had interrupted him.

"No Em, please go to your cabin, it's grownup business" he answered.

"So? I'm pretty mature for eleven" she answered. Brown shook his head.

"But your still only eleven, now I won't ask again Emily, go to your cabin now" he said.

"Something is wrong though! Why won't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because I don't need the whole camp worrying till I'm certain!" He snapped and she cowered but then stood her ground.

"So you are worried?" she murmured.

Brown gritted his teeth. "Just go Emily, I don't want to see you till the morning, now just do as I say and quit being a brat!" He snapped.

Emily flinched again. "I…I just wanted to help" she said holding back tears.

Brown took a step toward her and Emily ran out in fear of being smacked.

She ran down the steps and with the tears flowing down her cheeks she ran to her cabin.

She went inside and everyone turned to her. Feeling ashamed for letting the older girls see her cry she went into the corner and sat. She pulled her legs to her chin and continued to cry.

Katie moved toward her and Mitchie grabbed her shoulder. "Let me sweetheart, I think she could use a big sister hug" she whispered.

Katie nodded and hugged her cousin hating to see her best friend always so upset.

Mitchie moved to her and knelt by Emily. "It's okay sweetheart, you want a hug?" she asked gently.

Emily lifted her head and looked at Mitchie with tears still streaming down her cheeks and snot running out her nose.

"Dad….he yelled at me…just because I wanted to help him" she said and then started to cry harder.

Mitchie sat on her legs and reached out. She lifted Emily with ease and the distraught girl put her head on her shoulder.

Mitchie carried her to her own bed and sat her on her lap before grabbing tissues off the nightstand.

Emily took one and blew her nose then had to take a couple more before her nose was dry.

She used up three more to dry her face. Then as Mitchie rubbed her back she took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Thanks…Mitchie…you…rock" she told her hiccupping between words.

Mitchie smiled. "Does anyone have a bottle of water?" she asked the four girls in the room.

Peggy got into her backpack and found an unopened and opened it for Emily.

"Drink slowly" she instructed and Emily nodded and took small sips and the slightly cool water felt good on her burning throat.

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria Brown sank into a chair. He was disgusted with himself for being so harsh with Emily.

"I am such a monster" he muttered. Nate and Jason took the seats beside their uncle and Shane sat on the other side with Dee.

"You are not uncle Brown, we all get angry sometimes and besides Emily is a real strong girl, she'll be okay" Jason said.

Brown turned and smiled at his oldest nephew.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid it's not just her I'm going to hurt Jason…" he said.

Nate raised a brow. "Em was right, wasn't she? You're going to have to shut the camp down, aren't you?" he asked.

Brown turned to him and shrugged. "Not till I know for sure which is why I stopped you four" he said.

He took a breath and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"We lost quite a bit of staff didn't we?" Dee asked. Brown nodded.

"I already had just enough to pull us through this year…I know all of you seem to think I'm this hero but…." Brown answered.

"Uncle Brown it's okay…." Shane said. Brown gave him a tired look.

"I'm surprised you aren't celebrating, you seemed to hate coming here last year" he said.

Shane looked away at the memory. "Well…I was a stupid jerk…but now I got my boys with me and….I guess I grew up" he said.

"Oh yeah Shane and Mitchie Torres being here has nothing to do with it" Nate teased.

Shane chuckled. "All right so she is my sole reason" he admitted.

"And we got thrown to the gutter, thanks Nate" Jason said.

Brown chuckled at his nephews teasing. "All right before we get no sleep lets go see how much staff I have left" he suggested.

The four nodded. They ran out and an hour later everyone met up again with the results.

They weren't good results.

"Wow, Axle did it" he murmured. He looked up and gave them a sad look.

"Please don't tell anyone, I'd like everyone to have pleasant dreams before I ruin their summer" he said.

The four nodded. "Thanks, get some sleep gang" he said and strolled off.

Dee went to her cabin and the boys went to theirs. "Should we check on Em?" Nate asked.

Shane turned his head and then turned back to shake his head.

"Nah" he said and both turned and smiled as they saw the light going toward the cabin.

"She is so lucky to have him for a dad" Nate said.

The three went inside their cabin and quickly got ready for bed and soon all were sound asleep.

Brown quietly opened the cabin door and shined the light around trying to keep it off the girls faces as they slept.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw one bed was empty. He quickly shone it around and it landed on Mitchie's bed.

He sighed with relief as he saw his daughter slept peacefully under the rockers arms.

"Guess Shane isn't the only one now who can say he's grateful you exist Mitchie" he said.

Mitchie winced under the light and it was snapped off and Brown left the girls to sleep.

The next morning after everyone ate breakfast he called out a meeting in the cafeteria.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed breakfast but I'm afraid it's the end of camp" he said.

Everyone in the room gasped. Emily sighed the hardest.

"I'm sorry, I truly am but Axle stole most of the staff and I can't run this place now" he said over the quiet chatter.

Brown left the room and Emily ran after him. "I'm sorry daddy, for the camp and for making you mad last night" she told him.

Brown turned and smiled at her. He went to his knees and opened his arms and the girl threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry too princess for yelling, I wasn't angry with you but the situation, please forgive me" he said.

"I do daddy" she said. Brown released her and ruffled her hair.

"Good, you may as well go back in and hang with the girls and you won't be seeing them again" he said.

"We'll come with you" Shane told Brown as the three appeared.

Nate and Jay patted Brown's back as they walked off. Shane stopped and stooped to her.

"You okay kiddo?" he asked and she nodded. "Is this really camp rock's goodbye?" she asked.

Shane shook his head. "We're going to distract Uncle Brown from calling anyone, you go see if we can fix this" he suggested.

Emily nodded and walked back in. She put on a determined look and climbed onto the closest table.

Pulling out a whistle from her pocket the loud noise silenced the room.

"Listen to me everybody, I may only be eleven but I know this camp means everything to my father, so I'm asking now is there anything we can do?" she asked.

Caitlyn shrugged. "We feel for you kiddo, you and your father, but I think it's out of our hands" she said.

Mitchie stood. "No, I think it's out of Brown's hands Caity, there is something we can do" she said.

"Mitchie…" Peggy said and Mitchie shook her head.

"No I'm serious Peggy, how many of you love it here?" she asked.

She looked around as everyone rose a hand.

"Exactly, even to you new rockers this place is amazing, so we can not just let Camp Star come in and steal what makes this place so special, we all obviously stayed loyal for a reason" she said.

Emily cheered from her stand. "Yeah Mitchie!" she said raising a fist.

"We can't back down!" Katie called out jumping up beside Emily. She then did a move and Mitchie raised a brow.

"Nice move" she said. Katie grinned.

"Thanks thought it'd set the mood" she said. She made like a no gesture with her hands swiping them a few inches from her neck. She then made them into fist and dropped one after another.

Emily looked at her and copied the move and soon everyone was doing it.

"Come on guys, we can't, we can't back down" Emily cried as she and Katie kept up the moves on the table.

"We can't back down, not right now, we can't back down not right now" the group soon was chanting.

Mitchie smiled at her and Emily nodded. "Come on Mitch, can you make this a song?" she asked.

Mitchie chuckled but soon she began to sing and for a few minutes everyone danced and became pumped as they made a song.

When it ended Emily jumped down and hugged Mitchie.

"So now what do we do?" she asked. Mitchie turned and scanned the crowd.

She jumped on Emily's table to get a good view. "Hey who wants to be a counselor with me?" she asked.

Caitlyn raised her hand. "Sure, if this will keep camp alive" she agreed.

Barron, Sander, Ella and Peggy agreed too. Mitchie grinned at Emily.

"I'll go find my cousins" she said and ran off. Twenty minutes later she returned with them and a surprise.

"Found these in Brown's office, looks like they least gave back the hats" Shane said.

The boys were all wearing them and they passed them out to the others.

"Now we better hurry, we told Brown to give it an hour before he calls in case something changes so he promised to go for a walk but then he'd call" Nate added.

"All right, come on now we just gotta make Brown agree to this" Mitchie said.

The eleven campers ran off to Brown's cabin and stood in front and behind his desk and a minute later Brown walked in.

"Hi daddy" Emily said walking to him.

"Hey princess, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well Brown, you said you needed counselors to keep Camp Rock open so were ready, willing and able" Mitchie spoke up.

Brown stared a few seconds before grinning.

"Well then I say it's time to call this staff meeting to order" he said and everyone cheered.

Emily cheered hardest. 'Yes, Camp Rock is so not over' she thought happily.

_Stopping here, I love next part with Jay and junior rockers lol. I'm thinking adding more to movie like another scene of my own. Shall I?_

_Oh and sorry to all who don't like Nate and Dana, it will happen. _


	6. Jason and the junior rockers

_Hey all hope your enjoying this though kinda bummed no one reviewed last chapter but oh wells._

_I decided I am going to add to the movie, make you see more of Emily as this is why I made this._

_I finally decided what she looks like. She is 4'8 and weighs 75 pounds so she is kinda tiny and petite. She has blue eyes like her mom and straight dirty blonde hair. _

_If she were to be played which actress do you think would fit? Has to be a young girl around 11 or can least look like 11. _

_Okay on with story. You notice I do skip stuff, just basically summing up movie but making it more Emily centered not Mitchie._

"All right, you all have your assignment….thanks kids, means a lot just how loyal you all are" Brown said at the end of the meeting.

Emily had ran off at start back to her cabin but was happy to see her cousins coming close.

She leaned out and heard Nate talking.

"Jason, bro you're looking at this all wrong, this isn't a punishment, it's a reward" he was saying.

'Guess I know who is with us, yay Jay' she thought and stood outside and watched.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Sure, I mean you get Emily and Katie there" Shane piped up.

"Yes and it means that we all think you have the leadership skills, the maturity, intelligence and sheer guts to take on this challenge" Nate said.

"Nice touch" Shane whispered and Nate winked. "thanks"

Emily turned and quickly ran back in and ducked under a table to where Katie still was.

"We got Jason" she said. Katie smiled. "Oh he is so going to be messed with, these guys are crazy" she said.

Jason walked in then not realizing his brothers ran off ditching him.

"Hey everyone, I'm Jason your counselor"

"Here we go" Katie whispered and popped out with Emily.

"So listen, I'm a bit new at this so I thought maybe you guys and girls will take it easy on me, what's you say?" Jason asked.

A boy in the back named Luke grins. "I say…let's get him" he said.

"wait" Trevor says stopping them. He picks up his video camera which still works.

"Now get him" he commands and Jason is jumped.

He finally gets away and climbs under a table and the girls join him.

"Giving up?" Emily asked and Jay shrugs. "I think I'll make a birdhouse maybe they'll get tired" he says.

The girls shrug but get him supplies before going back and talking in a corner.

When a ball comes and breaks the almost finished house a half hour later he sighs.

"All right enough already!" he yells and the noise ceases.

"Look you all wanna rock?" he asks and a few kids nod. "Well why should I teach you all anything if you won't respect me?" he asks.

The kids remain silent and he smiles. "Well okay then, who likes to drum here?" he asks and a couple kids raise their hands. "How about guitar?"

Katie, Emily and a bunch of kids raise their hands. "How about lead singer?"

A boy raises his hand. "Well advice is buy tighter pants and learn to play a tambourine" Jason says.

Emily laughs. "Wait till I tell Shane" she whispers to Katie.

"All right, why don't we get started, I'll teach you all a few guitar chords and by end of summer we'll have some junior rockers" Jason suggests.

The kids cheer. "I'll go get some campers to bring us the gear cuz" Emily suggests.

"Go for it kid thanks" he says and Emily and Katie run off. Ten minutes later they carry in a guitar each and two campers bring in two each.

"That'll do for now, we'll share them, thanks" Jason says and the campers smile as Jason hands them five dollars each.

Jason sits with one and shows off chords and five of the kids repeat it. Then switch off till everyone's learned chords.

Jason soon then gets more instruments in and is soon helping out everyone.

Emily is jealous though as since she knows most Jason barely pays any attention to her.

She tries her best though. A half hour of being ignored she's written a song and her own chords for it.

Jason smiles and starts to listen but Katie soon breaks a string and he goes to her. He soon helps her and forgets Emily again.

After another half hour Jason calls a break. "I'll be back in a second need some water, then I'll take you all to the dock and you can swim" he says and jogs off.

The kids go outside and start jumping around as they wait for Jason. Emily just stands at the door scowling.

Katie notices and heads back. "Come on Em, lets go play with the others" she suggests and then is sitting on the ground.

Both are stunned as Emily suddenly pushes her roughly and Katie stumbles and falls over a rock and scrapes her arm.

"What did you do that for?" she cries before bursting into tears as the pain from her arm settles in.

The other kids turned at the noise and Emily runs off without a word.

A girl goes to Katie as Jay returns. "Katie what happened?" he asks as he runs over to her.

"Emily pushed me and ran off, I don't even know what I did and my arm hurts" she cried.

Jason scooped her up and told the kids to go back inside.

"I'll be right back, don't leave here till I return please" he says and the kids reluctantly obey him.

Jason hurries off angry and confused. He finds Caitlyn and hands off Katie before running to find his bros and Brown.


	7. Emily is caught and punished

_Hey all, how you liking my CR2 version? I love Emily don't you?_

After dropping off Katie Jason ran to find his bros. He ran past Nate and stopped. He doubled back and raised a brow.

His little brother was stopped by a tree with binoculars.

"I thought I was the bird watcher Nate?" he called and scared him.

"Oh….um I am on lifeguard duty" Nate stuttered.

"Really? I don't think anyone is in trouble"

"Then I'm doing a great job and why aren't you with the junior rockers?" Nate asked purposely changing the subject.

"Their fine I got someone to cover, I need your help to find Emily" he said and explained the situation.

Nate nodded. "Let me just have one last look" he said and turned back and gave a small smile as he watched Dana.

"Okay lets go bro" he said and grabbing Jason's arm pulled him down the path.

The two nearly bowled over Brown in their haste and Jason explained a second time.

"Come on, I think I know where she'd be" he said and led the boys to his daughter.

Brown was right as he opened the door and music could be heard. The men quietly closed the door and watched the young girl play the piano.

Emily had kept running till she got tired but ended up at the cafeteria. She went inside and sat at the piano.

"May as well have fun one last time" she muttered before beginning to play the notes she written.

"_The angel that's mine walks the street_

_And she carries out many beat_

_As the music fills the air_

_Sing loudly with her if you care_

_And if we just break out of our shell_

_Stand and fight the demons of hell_

_We can soar to the skies above_

_And then we'll send out the power of love_

_Angel of many thoughts_

_She carries on dreams we thought we lost_

_Shining a light so heavenly bright_

_Breaking through the darkest night_

_And if we just break out of our shell_

_Stand and fight the demons of hell_

_We can soar to the skies above_

_And then we'll send out the power of love_

_Angel of mine now lights the way_

_Standing by me everyday _

_She holds my dreams ever so tight_

_Till their ready to take flight_

_And if we just break out of our shell_

_Stand and fight the demons of hell_

_We can soar to the skies above_

_And then we'll send out the power of love_

A soft applause makes Emily stop. She turns and cringes att the three men behind her.

"Hi daddy, hi guys" she greets them. Brown folds his arms and her smirk drops.

"I thought Katie was your best friend, why would you hurt her?" he asked sternly.

Emily shrugged and then began to cry. "Because…I just missed being the center of my cousin's attention" she sobbed.

Nate and Jay glanced at each other before walking over to Emily. Jason lifted her and sat down on the bench holding her in his lap.

"That doesn't make it okay to just hurt your best friend and besides we'll always be family, nothing can change that" he said.

Nate nodded. "Surprisingly Jay is correct" Nate said and Jason stuck his tongue out at him.

"I am kidding…look Em we are all going to always be busy with other people but you know if you ever need us you got us and that is something no other women can have" Nate added.

"The boys are right and I'll have to punish you Em like any other camper" he said and Emily sighs.

"While Mitchie is doing a brilliant job she forgot to schedule any helpers for her mom, Shane is there now but I think both will be relieved at two more hands" he adds.

Emily blinked at him. "You mean I don't lose the jams?" she asked. Brown nodded.

Brown sighs now. "I don't know yet you'll have to apologize to Katie and be on your best behavior to Connie and then maybe you can perform" he says.

Emily nods and Brown stoops in front of her and grasps her chin. "I can't cut you any slack it wouldn't be fair" he says.

She nods. "I know I was just hoping to do this song after Connect Three" she said.

"How you know were performing?" Nate asks.

"When do you three ever give up a chance?" she retorts and he chuckles.

"See I know you too well" she adds with a smirk and Nate picks her up and tickles her.

"Yeah yeah, look kid just do your punishment and maybe tomorrow you can perform, were doing ours later" he says.

Brown only shrugs. "If she behaves" he said and took Emily from him and marches out.

He walks into the kitchen. "Connie I now give you two helpers" he says and Emily puts on a sour face.

"Behave" Brown says sternly and leaves.

Emily sighs and gets to work and is released for lunch a couple hours later and she finds Katie getting a tray.

Her arm is bandaged but the girl scowls at Emily and ignores her.

"Katie wait"

"Leave me alone" Katie yells and a couple other rockers join her in giving Emily a nasty look.

Trevor who was with the group stays and shrugs at Em. "I had a feeling you didn't mean it" he said.

"Thanks Trevor glad I got one friend" she says.

Trevor smiles. "Of course I mean you did help me dry my camera off and…I think your cute" he says and hurries off.

Emily smiles but it drops when she looks to the tables and catches Katie who gives her the stink eye.

It was going to be a long summer now.

_If your curious the song is mine. I wrote it _


End file.
